


it indeed appears so

by EthelPhantom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "she's just a friend" used as a joke, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Funny, I just wanted to write Marinette and Adrien messing with their friends, Look I can write something happy, although the sad stuff has always been for different fandoms, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Marinette overhears her friends mentioning they have a bet on her and Adrien's love lives, and she decides to enlighten him about it as well. Together, they might just come up with something they could use to mess with their friends and have fun while they're at it, right?





	it indeed appears so

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to write fics for this fandom.  
Look where I am now. 
> 
> The Miraculous fandom has completely pulled me into the hell that is the love square, and apparently I needed to write something for them. This is a quick oneshot I wrote in less than 30 minutes, I think. Also please adopt me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> (Edit: Oh my god. I posted this yesterday and I've already gotten way over 100 kudos. I— I'm shocked?? Also very grateful and happy, but so shocked. I love you and thank you all so much!)

If Marinette hadn’t overheard Alya and Nino talking about it during lunch, she’d probably never noticed what was going on with their class. And, maybe, maybe that would have been better, considering what she’d found out. She really didn't enjoy it when people were meddling with her things. 

As it was, she knew now, and could do nothing about it. What it also meant was that she was going to tell Adrien about it, and then they would probably end up messing with their friends. It wasn’t like they didn't deserve it anyway, especially as judging by the conversation she'd heard, it had been going on for quite a while. 

“Sooo… Apparently all of our friends have a bet going on that we’ll end up together”, Ladybug said once Chat had kissed her knuckles that night on patrol. She had just swung to the roof where they had agreed to meet, and starting with that seemed to take Chat by surprise. After all, he seemed to almost lose his balance and fall down to the street.

“Do they now?”, he asked and turned to look at her, clearly interested in what she was talking about. His ears perked up like a cat’s. What would her younger self think if she knew Ladybug thought it was cute how Chat acted so much like a cat. She was so never going to say it out loud, especially not in Chat's immediate vicinity. If she did, she would never hear the end of it, that much was sure. 

“Yeah, I heard Alya and Nino talking about it today at school. I meant to tell you earlier, but you were already gone by the time school ended.”

“Sorry about that, I had fencing practice.”

“It’s alright, minou.”

Chat stretched and leaned to the chimney next to him. He had such a model pose right now, Ladybug couldn’t believe she’d never seen the connection between Adrien and Chat before. 

“Anyway, back to people betting on our love lives. How do they not know? I don’t think we were being necessarily  _ subtle _ about it”, he laughed. “I mean, we just all of a sudden started bantering at school and had nicknames for each other. One would think that had tipped them off already.”

“I swear Alya almost had a heart attack when I suddenly wasn’t a stuttering mess around you anymore”, she giggled. The cool night air blew against her face and played with her pigtails. She decided it was a little too cold for a bug, which really  _ bugged _ her (Oh god, she had spent way too much time with Chat if  _ she _ was now making puns). And so, she sat down and pulled Chat with her. She snuggled close to him and smiled when he rubbed his head against hers.

“Didn’t I ask you something along the lines of “where have you been all my life?” when you brought chocolate croissants to school a few days after the reveal and offered them to me, and you— and you—” 

Chat burst our laughing and couldn’t end what he was saying. Ladybug grinned, knowing full well what he was on about as she remembered the day as though it had happened just the day before. “And I told you I had been, and I quote, ‘hiding from you’", she said, snickering.

“I was sure Nino would have a stroke because of it.”

“Alya too. Although, I think I can understand why — I'd just told you I'd been hiding from you when you _flirted _with me. I know both of them were perfectly aware of the huge crush I had on you.”

Ladybug put her head on Chat’s shoulder and let herself rest. Chat wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. It was comfortable, and to her, everything was just like they should in the world at that moment. Chat was Adrien, which brought her the comfort of knowing who exactly she loved the most in the world and her feelings for Adrien to her relationship with Chat. Adrien was Chat, which brought her the unconditional and endless, blinding trust she had in Chat to her relationship with Adrien.

“Oh my god, I had almost forgotten. You had a crush on me for years. It’s hilarious and ridiculous, m’lady, how you kept turning me down for  _ me.  _ It's honestly just so purr-fect ”, Chat mused and earned a frustrated smack on his head from Ladybug. 

“It’s not like you were any better. And besides, even after we found out who the other was, it took you like two weeks to actually ask meow-t.”

“ _ Did you— did you just  _ pun _ at me _ ?”, Chat asked in wonder, and when Ladybug found herself blushing and shaking her head to deny all accusations of her punning in Chat’s immediate vicinity, he let out a victorious yell. “You  _ did _ ! You totally did! Oh my god, I’m so proud of you! I knew you liked my puns after all.”

And of all the puns she could have made, she just had to make a cat pun. Oh well, it wasn’t like Chat could laugh at her for it for more than seventy or so years anyway. 

“I deny all claims of me ever punning. Anyway, what are we going to do about our friends? How does messing with their pretty little heads sound like?”, Marinette asked Adrien when he finally calmed down and was no longer wheezing.

“I was actually thinking the same. Oh! How about this…?”

  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


“Good morning kitty, I bought you coffee. Half soy milk and only little sugar, right?”, Marinette asked the second she stepped inside the class, walking straight to Adrien. 

“Oh my god, princess, this is amazing. You're so claw-some and I love you so much. I’m never letting you go”, he exclaimed, eyes full of wonder, and pulled her into a hug. She giggled and buried her face in his fluffy hair, letting it tickle her face. Someone behind them screamed “OH MY  _ GOD _ ”, and Marinette was pretty sure it was Alya. Chloé had shrieked as well.

“I also brought macaroons with me, if you’d like to share them”, she said, a little louder than necessary so the class could hear them, before whispering, "I swear to god, Chaton, if you don't stop with the cat puns, I'm going to murder you on next patrol." Adrien just snickered at her. Damned cat. Someone tell her why in the world did she love him again.

“Okay, yeah, I’m keeping you, you’re the cat's meow”, Adrien said, his grin obvious in his voice, and when he finally let go of Marinette, he kissed her forehead. At that point, someone else screamed as well, and while Marinette couldn’t connect who it was, she could see most of the class was staring at them, mouths hanging wide open.

Marinette waved at Adrien and walked to her seat next to Alya. Her friend didn’t waste a single second before she pulled her closer and, voice borderline irritated, whispered her angry demand, “what the fuck was that? You gotta share the details with me, right now! Are you two dating? Please tell me you two finally got over your mutual pining!”

“What? No, that was nothing, just friends being friends”, she replied and took her sketchbook out of her bag, ignoring Alya’s need to know more. She was listening to Adrien and Nino, though. 

“Dude.”

“What?”

“ _ Dude _ .”

“I don’t understand.”

“ _ Duuuuuuuuuuude. _ You just basically proposed to Marinette, and you ‘don’t understand’ what I’m saying? Dude. Are you dating Marinette?”

“What, no! We aren’t dating! I don’t even like her. I mean, I do, but not like  _ that _ ”, Adrien said, winking to Marinette as soon as he was sure Nino couldn’t see it. There were groans heard all around them (Marinette could have almost sworn that she heard even Chloé groan out of sheer frustration at Adrien’s words). Marinette bit her lip so she could stop herself from laughing. She was having possibly a little too much fun with this, and she could tell Adrien was as well. 

“She’s  _ just  _ a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fic for the Miraculous fandom? I hope I didn't mess up their characters too badly. 
> 
> Do tell me what you thought of this fic, because your comments (and kudos, but especially comments) are basically my lifeline as an author.
> 
> Also, did I manage to actually write something happy? Because I mean, I'm more used to writing angst (for other fandoms, though), and I need to know.
> 
> Come to scream at me about these idiots and the Miraculous in general at my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
